Batman vs Rorschach
Batman vs Rorschach is the twenty-fifth battle of Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains, and the finale of Season 2. It features Gotham's vigilante of the night, Batman, battling the Watchmen's rogue hero, Rorschach, with back-up rapper Robin and third-party rapper The Joker. It was published on January 17, 2016. Cast Nice Peter as Rorschach EpicLLOYD as Batman George Watsky as Robin EpicLLOYD as The Joker Lyrics lines appear in brown and yellow, Batman's in blue, Robin's in red, and the Joker's in purple.* 'Rorschach:' You got a lot of nerve, blaming me for the caper’s escape I’ve been after him all season, get out of my way, you rat in a cape. The end is nigh for this suspect of mine, you better step aside, I’m not interested in settling this with rhymes, I see it all the time. But I’ll start, with bars harder than your nipples in a Clooney suit, You’re just meddling, kid, crossing over with Scooby-Doo, You’re full on Looney Tunes, you’re a bam-splat-whacked out Adam West Why are you even after him when your friends can actually arrest? 'Batman:' Stand down now, Kovacs. We both know, physically and mentally, you're weak I’d love to play, but I’m on duty. Plus, you’re out of my League. But I’m the ass-kicking you need, just not the one you deserve If you don’t stop now, you’ll have that with the Joker’s verse. So leave this to the only one who’s successfully captured him. You’re a joke, The Comedian in that of a rapper’s skin. Says he does his city justice, but is just another convict, isn’t it? Why don’t you put that on a sign, hold it and picket it? 'Rorschach:' January 16, 2016. Tonight, a bat dies in Gotham. Interrupted my investigation. Joker got away - I almost caught him. A funny looking old guy that fights crime with a bird, He reminds me so much of a joke that I once heard: Of a child whose parents died, dresses as creatures of the night Became an American Psycho when he claimed the name of Dark Knight Just a rich man beating the homeless, hides in cave he lurkens. Good joke. Everyone laugh. Roll on snare drum. Curtains. 'Batman and Robin:' Robin, I’m on it. The Boy Wonder is on the scene! This crazy scheming creep better think before messing with the Titanic Teen Let me take you under my Nightwing, you’re better off as a sidekick. You’re looking Gray, son. So go ahead and suck my Dick! Why don’tcha keep your whining for when it’s your ultimate D-Day? You keep popping off like you got hot bars, but where are they?! This boy in an overcoat’s long forgotten, taught by Batman and Robin! So answer me this, Walter, who really watches the Watchmen? 'Rorschach:' Hurm. A mentally ill billionaire debonaire thinks he can send a scare To a man who’s already dead and his mask carried him on from there. You’re employing kids as sidekicks? And I thought I was crazy. Look at my face, Lil' Wayne, and tell me... what do you see?! 'Batman:' The mask of a madman, that I’m giving the backhand! You seem to have a lack of plan, I beat Superman! While you got blasted by your best friend and Manhattan, So what happens when you’re standing to the goddamned Batman? 'Rorschach:' You may have a black belt, but my hook will give you the kick off. A slick cop, always lurking in the shadows of one that you ripped off. You don’t seem to understand, I went to jail - got out free. Because I’m not rapping against you, you’re rapping against ME! 'Batman:' You think you can be the Bane of my existence? That’s a laugh, all right. Your style’s sadder than when you died with that girl that night, It’s demolition day. I’ll make sure that this is your last issue, ‘Cause I didn’t wan- ---- 'The Joker:' HAHAHAHA... Oh, you didn’t think it would be that easy, did you? HAHAHAHA!! Trivia *This is the second battle to feature an original work of art made by SkydivingQuagga. Category:Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:Batman vs Rorschach Category:TKandMit Category:Finales Category:Story battles Category:SkydivingQuagga